


50 Connected Hearts

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 50 Sentences [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathless- Riku often finds himself breathless in the wake of these two; they shine with a light that he doubts he himself ever had, they push him closer and closer until there is hardly any space between them, until all he knows is them and their love, and every touch between them seems to steal his very breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Connected Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> They are kind of in chronological order. But lots of these were written more as a span of time than a single moment, so feel free to envision sequences as you see fit.

  1. Coconut- It wasn’t until the day that Sora’s mother requested that he bring her a staggering number of coconuts for some drink thing she needed to bring to a faculty party and Sora had to plead for all his friends as well as Kairi to help gather them that Kairi truly felt like she belonged; she still remembers that day, the sun on her face, the bark of the coconut trees under her hands as she shimmied her way up, the look of relief on Sora’s face when they had gotten them all.
  2. Healthy- “Sora,” Kairi asks, making a face at the splattering of chocolate ice cream all down his front, “have you been eating enough vegetables?”
  3. Journalist- On one world, a journalist stops Sora and asks him why he fights so hard, and his answer is that there are people in the world he cares about, as if this answer should be obvious.
  4. Memory- She has wisps of memories of two boys who she knows were dear to her heart but are now only shadows, and sometimes her chest constricts and her eyes fill with tears without reason; she would do anything to remember them clearly because she knows without a doubt that her memories are as precious to her as her life.
  5. Bottle- Kairi places her letter to two boys she doesn’t remember in a bottle, holds it close to her chest, pours all her hopes into it, then lets it go, watching as it dances upon the same waves which lap at her feet, knowing deep in her soul that it will reach its destination since all skies and seas, and especially their hearts, are connected.
  6. Chain- Sora is connected to many hearts, and he can feel their connections tug at his heart often enough, but his connection to Riku and Kairi is different, stronger, and he can always tell when they are in trouble.
  7. Uniform- Sora’s used to baggy shorts and magical clothes made out of his friends, so of course, he complains that his school uniform is tight and constricting, and of course, Riku does not hesitate to make fun of him for it.
  8. Ambiguous- Riku remembers when their relationship was ambiguous, when he felt like the awkward third wheel around them no matter how much Sora would cling to him, he remembers his sense of denial when Kairi insisted he tag along on what he knew were dates, the first time Sora kissed him and his blood drained, convinced it was a joke; he remembers when their relationship stopped being so, when Kairi held him close to her chest, stroked his hair, and whispered words of affection, when Sora literally tackled him in an embrace that left him with a pounding headache, sore limbs, and a satisfied heart.
  9. Bathe- Some nights they run out into the ocean in the nude; it isn’t so much to bathe as it is to act out in childish rebellion and feel the high of feeling alive.
  10. Crown- If Riku had to give Sora a shape, it would be a crown, not just because he wears a crown necklace, but because he has always been triumphant in his endeavors, has gained fame and glory throughout so many worlds, yet he remains honorable, infallible in Riku’s eyes.
  11. Courage- It takes all of Riku’s courage to tell his parents about their relationship, not because he’s ashamed, but because he knows his father’s reaction will be ugly, yet he steals himself, ready for whatever the consequences may be, because if it means he can continue to stay with them, he doesn’t need anything else.
  12. Bed- Squished as he is on the bed, it doesn’t feel cramped, not when they are cuddled together and Riku can feel their breaths against his skin.
  13. Bed time- Settling for bed time is a challenge since Sora is a hyperactive mess who often claims that a full-night’s sleep is for losers, Riku is hypersensitive to the night, and as an early riser, Kairi does not like staying up too late; they are forced to compromise, Sora and Kairi latched onto either side of Riku to calm his frazzled nerves, Sora chattering away, and Kairi nuzzling her head into Riku’s neck until sleep finds her.
  14. Early- Kairi has always been an earlier riser compared to her boys, but she doesn’t mind; waking early gives her the opportunity to stare at them, to take in their every feature, relaxed and exposed in the burrow of sleep, to trace absent lines across their skin, and just have some quiet time to drink them in before Sora begins his daily hyperactivity.
  15. Cut- One morning, when they are tangled together, skin on skin and sweat on sweat, Riku says out of nowhere, “I want to cut my hair,” and slow smiles form on their faces because they understand the deeper meaning; Kairi does the actual cutting, but Sora hovers the entire time, sporting a humungous grin, and when she finally finishes, Riku has tears in his eyes.
  16. Swim- While waiting for them to return from the Mark of Mastery exam Kairi spent most of her time in the ocean; swimming immersed her senses so that the drag of time ceased to weigh on her, and when her limbs grew heavy, she would lie there floating, just listening to the rush of water and the hidden world beneath.
  17. Kidnap- She’s been kidnapped for the last time, Kairi vows while they are away, remembering the feeling of helplessness that caused bile to form in her mouth and her skin to chill.
  18. Reason- Kairi has many reasons for joining the fight, she wants to stand on equal ground with them, to show that she isn’t some fragile princess in need of protecting, she wants to help, to save people, just as much as they do (if not more since she’s been on the other end), she never wants to feel scared and helpless again, but above all, she just wants to stay by their sides, to never be left behind again.
  19. Misinstruction- The first time Riku attempted to train Kairi he goofed, misinstructing her to side-step to the right when he meant left and she ended up with a nasty gash along her arm that needed a curing spell; it had taken two whole weeks, Kairi’s constant protest that she didn’t expect training to be scratch free anyway, and a few smacks to the head from Sora before Riku finally relented to try instructing her again.
  20. Lover- They are lovers, childhood friends, family, confidantes, life-time companions, partners; they are many things, yet at the same time they are nothing but themselves in their relationship which has not so much evolved as grown stronger since it was formed.
  21. Sexual- Their relationship turned sexual gradually, small touch followed by slow touch, but once it did it was like beasts had been let out of a cage, skin on skin at every opportunity; though the desperation died with time, the intensity never did.
  22. Time- Time held little meaning to them now, after having their memories restructured, living for weeks inside a dream, being comatose for an entire year, after having their absences forgotten away as if they never occurred; what does hold meaning is remembering what did happen when time was bending upon itself, the pain and joys they felt, and the people they share those moments with.
  23. Tears- Surprisingly, Riku is the most prone to tears, something that filled Kairi with unease at first since she idealized him as an unbreakable warrior for so long and his tears show just how vulnerable he is underneath it all (and if he is this vulnerable what hope does that give her?), but she adapted to it quickly, content to realize that she had something to offer him after all: reassurance.
  24. Muscle- Kairi has always admired Riku’s chest, but now Sora’s muscles rival his, and now when she sees them side by side, she can’t help eying Sora’s more intently, knowing they reflect the time and energy he put into saving the worlds.
  25. Breathless- Riku often finds himself breathless in the wake of these two; they shine with a light that he doubts he himself ever had, they push him closer and closer until there is hardly any space between them, until all he knows is them and their love, and every touch between them seems to steal his very breath away.
  26. Risky- The battlefield is risky by nature, and though Riku knows that Sora and Kairi can take care of themselves, he’s lost them too many times for his heart not to beat erratically in his chest each time they come close to danger for he’s not sure that his heart would keep beating if he lost either one yet again.
  27. Heroes- They are named heroes on each world they visit, but that matters little in comparison to protecting lives.
  28. Scar- Kairi has gotten her fair share of scars over the years, but hers are nothing compared to the boys’, whose scars are prevalent at every angle, with thin raises that make her finger tingle when she traces over them; the scars make her sad because they remind her of the heartaches they have endured, but they also make her proud because they remind her of how heroic they are.
  29. Bandage- It is a bit frightening when Kairi realizes that she has not touched a bandage in years, instead reliant entirely on magic she fails to truly comprehend.
  30. Island- Returning to the islands to stay is as strange as it is relieving; they can finally truly relax, but the world is still where it was once in constant motion.
  31. Normal- Their lives are mostly normal now, but they know it will never be exactly so, not when the threat of danger will always be lurking in the beyond, but it is okay, they can live with that.
  32. Online- Sora protests when Kairi suggest he and Riku take on some online classes since they could better pace their work, but Riku praises the idea, enrolling immediately in a calculous class.
  33. Draw- Kairi draws now, honing a talent she never knew she had until taking Namine into herself; stacks and stacks of drawings of them and people they met fill their home.
  34. Prank- Sometimes Kairi swears that despite everything, they are still just kids, kids who play pranks, challenge each other, hog bags of potato chips, and wrestle over whose turn it is to have the remote.
  35. Cheat- Riku used to cheat during childhood games to uphold his bravado, but now he is ashamed at that memory, and though losses still strike him a heavy blow, he accepts them gracefully.
  36. Royal- Kairi might be a princess but she isn’t royal, she’s capable of slashing her keyblade hard enough to break bones, of running until her legs crumple on themselves, of participating in burping contests and arm wrestling matches, of keeping her boys in line when needed; she might not be royal, but it’s all these things that make her majestic in their eyes.
  37. Blame- Sora is sick and tired of Riku blaming himself for things he couldn’t control, yet he has learned to deal with it; self-blame is just a part of Riku—a part he wouldn’t miss, but a part nonetheless—and he’ll love him despite it—no, he’ll love him through it.
  38. Horrors- Riku has faced many horrors—many of which he blames himself for—and this has taken its toll on him; sometimes he wakes in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, eyes burning and throat soar, but then his senses return and he feels his lovers beside him, and he knows that it’s okay, _everything is okay_.
  39. Laugh- Sora has always loved Kairi’s laugh, a soft twitter of air, but he’s come to appreciate Riku’s just as much now that his laughs are freer and not burdened by self-depreciation or forced bravado; it is a rich baritone which sometimes rumbles from his chest when he laughs hard enough, and one of Sora’s favorite things in the world is resting his head on his chest when he does so that he can feel the gentle shake.
  40. Sand- Even after feeling snow and rock and even desert sand, the sand on the Play Islands is still their favorite; it crinkles in their toes when they curl, sticks to all parts of their bodies, and feels like home and nostalgia; they often lay out on the beach for hours, just them, the sun and the sky, and the gentle lull of the ocean waves.
  41. Crush- Once in the dead of night, with fingers entwined and hands outstretched toward the endless starry sky, Kairi questions who they crushed on first; Sora explains that he always cared deeply about Riku but he hadn’t realized what that feeling was until finding him again, Riku confesses his ever-existent infatuation with Sora, and Kairi admits to having fell from them simultaneously, as if they had been one inseparable being.
  42. Proposal- One day Riku realizes they are as important to him as oxygen, and though he doesn’t think for one second they will ever leave him, he suddenly feels the need for a permanent assurance, so he gives a lame proposal with a paopu fruit and everything, only when he does Kairi’s face turns the deepest shade of red and she sputters as she extends her own star-shaped fruit; ignoring their embarrassed expressions, Sora loops his arms around their shoulders and says, “well, duh.”
  43. Waltz- Their friends laugh at them, tell them it will never work, but at their non-official wedding they manage to improvise a mock three-person waltz, regardless.
  44. Pill- Kairi has stopped using the pill, so it isn’t unexpected when she tells them the news, but it is still an emotional high when Riku learns that he’ll soon be a father, that he’ll soon be responsible for yet another life, one fragile, and precious, and an embodiment of their love.
  45. Panic- Kairi’s labor is almost comical, two hardened warriors in such a panic their clothes are only half in place as they rush her to the hospital with bugging eyes and panting breathes, while a composed Kairi repeats to them repeatedly that she will be in labor for hours; perhaps funnier is the look on their faces when the doctors tell them the same thing as Kairi buckles over in laughter.
  46. Father- Riku has vowed to never be like his father, yet he often fears that he is falling down a similar path when he scolds Yume to the point that the little boy wails in a high screech until Kairi lifts him into a comforting cuddle.
  47. Spaghetti- Sora dotes on Yume so much that spaghetti is the only thing they eat the nights he cooks, bedtime stories always involve other worlds, and the poor kid is habitually suffering from cavities by age two.
  48. Playtime- Sora loves playing with Yume since it allows him to engage in pretend fights that give him the same rush of adrenalin without the danger and they fill him with a sense of nostalgia so strong that he always pesters Riku to join them no matter what the other man is busy doing.
  49. Photo- Their family photos may not be conventional, but neither is their relationship, and luckily, Yume never seems to mind.
  50. Sail- Realizing it’s too dangerous to bring a child with them to another world but still wanting to show him what lies beyond Destiny Islands, they take sail in a modest boat; it isn’t a raft built out of logs, but it still whispers of beginnings and they find themselves humming songs of old, smiling with abandon when Yume begins to sing along.




End file.
